


Bodice Rippers

by SleepyEye



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, The Silkworm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 08:53:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12339465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyEye/pseuds/SleepyEye
Summary: Strike finds some of Robin's research. Set post CoE, Matthew is out of the picture, Robin and Strike somewhat established.





	Bodice Rippers

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me, I haven't written anything in a while, especially not anything naughty. Did this really fast at work (while customers were roaming, it was daring and also slightly awkward).

Strike cursed over an empty stapler. He’d been in Scotland for two weeks on a case and nothing seemed to be where it had been when he’d left. The day was done, a day spent writing bills and summaries while Robin worked undercover for a politician who suspected being wiretapped. Strike had missed her. They’d reunited the night before, but he’d been so exhausted it was mostly a blur.  
He heard her feet on the stairs and tried to will his heart to behave. He was still half expecting to wake up from the dream and find her gone, still married to Matthew, or, worse, never is his life at all. He tried to shake these thoughts away from his mind as he opened up drawers in her desk.  
“What are you looking for?” Robin said, taking her coat off.  
“The staples.”  
“Top left drawer. Top left, that’s the right.”  
Strike wasn’t listening. He had a look of delight on his face and he stared up at Robin slyly.  
“What?” she asked.  
“The Pirate’s Bride?” he said, “You’ve been reading Dorcas Pengelly?” He lifted a dog-eared copy of the paperback from her drawer. Robin turned red and prim.  
“Well, you know, it came up in the Quine case, and I was curious.”  
“Very curious, apparently, this book is in near tatters.”  
“I’m a woman, I have needs, okay?”  
Robin’s serious affect was struggling to cover a grin. “You’ve been gone for almost two weeks, what else was I supposed to do?”  
Strike flipped to one of the bookmarked pages and began to read out loud, grinning from ear to ear.  
“‘He gripped his pulsating iron rod and guided it to her dripping petals-’ Christ, whatever happened to penis and vagina?”  
“Don’t mock me,” Robin said, laughing.  
“I’m not mocking you. Maybe it will inspire me. New tips and tricks and whatnot.” He winked, then continued, “‘She pushed against his callused hands, but he held her fast as he plunged into her depths, hard and rough. She groaned in sinful pleasure and thrust her hips up to meet his…’”  
Robin lunged, grabbing for the book, which Cormoran held just an inch above her grasp. She leapt on him, catching him off balance so that they both fell back on the chair, which wheeled backwards and hit the filing cabinet with a clang. Cormoran dropped the book, both of them overcome with laughter.  
“You okay?” Robin asked, trying to catch her breath. Strike put his hands around her waist and pulled her closer onto his lap.  
“Never been better.” His voice was a low growl that hit every nerve down Robin’s spine.  
“How’s your, ah, pulsating iron rod?” she asked.  
“Oh it’s iron alright.”  
Robin kissed him, hard and wet and hungry, and ground her hips against his. He groaned into her mouth and slid his hands down over her ass. Robin gasped for air, and Cormoran took advantage of the situation to run his mouth down her long white throat. Robin’s hands tightened on his shoulders. She whimpered, making him involuntarily trust against her.  
“Oh, fuck, I want your dick in me.”  
He pulled at her shirt roughly, too impatient for the buttons so it stuck over her head for a moment, making them both dissolve into giggles again.  
Strike stood, lifting Robin with him, and set her heavily on the desk, toppling a folder and causing papers to scatter.  
“Careful,the computer-” Robin said. Cormoran paused and scooted the computer to the edge of the desk, out of harm’s way. Robin leaned back on the desk and beamed at the ceiling.  
Strike took off her patent leather heels, then ran his hands up her legs, looking at them like he couldn't believe that they were really there. His eyes moved up her body, drinking in every inch. Robin stared right back at him. He grinned. Then with a growl he pulled down her skirt and panties.  
Robins squeal turned into a whimper as he buried his face between her legs. He traced the length of her pussy with his tongue, then circled her clit. Robin made high breathy noises and clenched her hands in his thick hair. He was loud and hungry as he devoured her, and then he was there, right there, and robin bucked and moaned, loud, and shook all over.  
She could feel Cormoran smile against her skin, then he kissed her sweaty thigh and stood up.  
“You got any more left in you?” he asked.  
“Shut up and give me your iron rod.”  
Cormoran laughed, then undid his belt and pushed down his jeans. He bent forward to kiss her, his mouth still wet and bitter-salty from her pussy. Robin moaned into his mouth. He gripped her breasts in his hands and brushed her nipples with his calloused thumbs. She writhed under him, pushing her wet sex against his cock.  
Strike dragged his teeth down her neck, her collarbone, pausing on a nipple. Robin’s moans deepened. Then, finally, Strike found her entrance and eased his way into her. He was thick and solid and Robin couldn’t remember how to breathe. Cormoran’s eyes were closed, his head thrown back, sweating. Robin reached down and grabbed one of his hands. He looked down at her with an expression so filled with love that Robin felt jolted through with an electric shock. His fingers gripped around hers and he began to move inside her. Robin didn't make a sound; she couldn't catch her breath. He was touching something deep inside of her, somewhere raw and real and almost painful.  
Robin moved her free hand to her clit, rubbing it in time with Cormoran’s thrusts.  
“Oh fuck,” he said, “oh fuck, Robin, I-”  
She tightened around him as she came a second time, shaking and moaning, bucking against him.  
Cormorans thrusts became faster and more erratic, his curses turning into deep wordless moans the closer he got. Finally, with one final plunge into her, his hips shuddered and he came with a low growl, spilling into her.  
He collapsed onto the desk, his elbows on either side of Robin’s shoulders. They stayed like that for several moments, breathing.  
Robin ran her hand through his hair, lifting his face up to look at her. He rested his chin on her breastbone.  
“Hey,” she said.  
“Hey.”  
“How are you?”  
Strike smiled dreamily.  
“Well, I think Dorcas Pengelly just made herself a new fan.”


End file.
